


Angel Mine

by Sparcina



Series: Constraints in Poetry (and in Love) [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Acrostic, Alexandrines, Angst and Feels, Dodecasyllabic quatrains, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, POV Peter, Poetry, abab rhyme scheme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Peter's feelings are clear as day, and stronger than Tony's will to deny them... at least, he hopes so.





	Angel Mine

**T** o see you in the lab or your armor

 **O** rders my world and cleanses me of fear

 **N** eed arises and love blooms in my core

 **Y** ou don’t get to tell me whom I hold dear

 

 **S** top looking away because you’re afraid

 **T** o love is to risk pain forevermore

 **A** ccept that you are everything I’ve said

 **R** ealize that I’m no child anymore

 **K** ill no dream mine, angel of gold and red.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously didn't have time to update any of my numerous Starker fics, BUT I was at work yesterday and got to wrote this.


End file.
